Savage Lovebite
by Millennium Keyboard
Summary: Bakura takes Ryou to the doctors to check an infected bite, but when the doctor leaves them alone for fifteen minutes, Shenanigans began to emerge between the two.   Tendershipping, BakuraxRyou.


_AUTHORS NOTE: In this one-shot of Tendershipping, Ryou and Bakura are already a pairing. They haven't expressed it very far yet, so lets see how it goes…_

"_Please don't make me go." _

_That voice, whinging and begging, rang across the park._

"_Im fine, honest."_

_The view of a tall albino man, dragging along his smaller companion by the wrist. _

"_I don't need to go, I'll be ok. Please."_

_The smaller companion, digging their heels into the ground and leaving a trail of dark mess behind them. The taller man sighed and turned to his look-alike._

"_Ryou, we need to get you to the doctor. You could have bloody rabies."_

"_But I don't, Bakura," The smaller boy begged, struggling in Bakura's grasp, "Im not exactly foaming at the mouth."_

"_Yet," The yami muttered through gritted teeth. There was no way he would give in to Ryou, and Ryou knew it. The small black stones covering the parking bay at the surgery were becoming even more scattered at Ryou's protests, until Bakura swung around and pulled Ryou close by the collar._

"_Ryou, shut the fuck up. Your going to the doctor about that bite and that's that," Bakura snarled, dropping his hand. Ryou rubbed his neck and pouted at his yami._

"_But… you wont be there, will you?"_

"_What the bloody hell do you mean?""You'll be in the waiting room…""Don't be daft, I'll be in there with you. Heck, I'm the only one who can restrain you from turning into a bloody werewolf on me."_

_Ryou gave a weak smile at the joke, His face relaxing a little. He had been fearing going inside without Bakura and ending up being alone when he got told his results. His watery smile seemed to melt Bakura a little, who reached out and pulled Ryou into a tight hug._

"_If them bastards try anything on you, Ryou, I'll beat the crap out of their sorry asses."_

_Ryou nodded, feeling a little better knowing he had Bakura by his side. Nothing could stop them now. Bakura pulled out of the hug and gently took Ryous hand, trying to soothe his fears as he sauntered casually into the surgery. Several people were inside, including two old men, a middle-aged lady with lots of spots on her face and a little boy running in circles screaming like a psycho. The boy reminded Bakura of Marik, whose remembrance made him grin wickedly. He turned to the slightly cowering Ryou, who had dropped back a little, and led him over to the chairs. _

"_Sit," He said, lightly pushing his Hikari into the chair. Ryou slumped in the chair, looking around nervously. His eyes landed on the magazines, but they were all old and out of date and focusing on celebrities with issues that the press apparently had to bend the truth about. His gaze travelled over to the medical booth, where there was a large amount of fliers for different illnesses. That brought back his fear, which clutched at his stomach like he had at Bakura's only minutes ago. He threw his head back, closed his eyes and counted to ten, which soothed him a little. When he had reached ten he lowered his head and opened his eyes, landing on Bakura who was at the desk signing him in for is appointment. _

_The mere look at Bakura made Ryou feel relaxed, remembering what Bakura had said about protecting him. No sooner had Bakura returned had the nurse popped through the door._

"_Ryou Bakura!" She said sharply. Ryou went pale (If that's even possible for him) and his knuckles clutched at the arm rests, going white. Bakura stood up and took him by the arm, murmuring 'Its ok' repeatedly into his ear. He helped Ryou over to the disapproving nurse, who tried to stop Bakura from coming inside with him._

"_Patients only," she said briskly. Bakura frowned._

"_You think I'm gonna let this guy in alone when he can barely stand, woman? He wont be able to cope without me, so get moving."_

_The tone in Bakura's voice was dangerous, and the nurse backed off slightly, leading the way down the hall. Bakura continued to pretty much drag Ryou after her, stopping outside a room marked 004. Bakura knocked on the door loudly, being replied with a loud 'Come in!'_

_Bakura semi-kicked, semi-opened-by-handle the door and carried Ryou in, sitting him down on the bed. A chair was nearby and Bakura pulled it up, remaining close to his Hikari._

_The doctor was huge. He could give Kaiba's ego a run for its money in size. He wobbled over to his chair by the computer and typed in several words._

"_Ah, Ryou Bakura. You booked your appointment in on Thursday 6th June, at 8:04am. Concerning an animal bite and the illness following."_

_Ryou managed to nod lightly, still very pale. The doctor raised an eyebrow before standing up and picking up his equipment. _

"_I'll just take a look at the said bite, Mr Bakura. Are you ok with that?"_

_A look from Bakura caused Ryou to nod again. He rolled up his long-sleeve to reveal a rather-purple bite mark a little further down his arm from his elbow. The doctor took out a bottle of liquid and a cotton ball, which caused Ryou to flinch and back off on the bed slightly. Bakura stood up and wandered over, sitting beside Ryou and taking his hand._

"_Calm down, Ryou. I'm here." It only took those five words to allow Ryou to have his bite seen to, jumping a little at the stinging liquid. He bit his lip to stop himself gasping in pain, and Bakura, seeing his Hikari's pain, leaned over and rested Ryou's head on his shoulder. Ryou trembled a little as the treatment continued, Bakura still holding his hand._

"_It hurts, Bakura," Ryou whispered, his voice catching. Bakura lifted his free hand to stroke Ryou's hair lightly._

"_It'll be over in a second, Ryou. They're just dressing it."_

_No sooner than the words had been out of Bakuras mouth than the treatment had finished, the doctor waddling back to his chair to type in the results. For a fat guy he can really type fast, Bakura thought to himself. The doctor printed the results and hobbled out of the door._

"_Im just going to check over these documents and find your antibiotics, Mr Bakura." Ryou nodded, and the door closed. They were alone. _

_Ryou released a shuddering sigh that he had been holding for the past few minutes. Bakura continued to stroke his hair, humming at the back of his throat. Ryou looked up and laid his lips on Bakuras own, remaining there for several minutes until pulling away."Thank you, Yami."_

_Bakura smiled at Ryou, putting the foam sling over Ryous head to hold the wound like the doctor had said. As soon as Bakuras hands moved away was Ryou on him, kissing him furiously on the lips. Bakura blinked in surprise, he hadn't seen this coming! Slowly he reacted, wrapping his arms around Ryou and deepening their kiss. He could feel Ryou's lips parting and didn't hesitate to push his tongue in, wrestling lightly with Ryous. Ryou climbed onto Bakura's lap, not breaking their kiss, and wrapped his free hand around Bakuras head. His legs wrapped themselves around Bakuras waist and the slinged arm managed to get behind Bakuras back to prevent damage to it. _

_Bakura couldn't help but moan lightly at the sensation. He had a feeling Ryou was enjoying this little trip! He knew he couldn't start anything major in the surgery but until they got home he would have to go as far as he dared. His hands dropped from Ryou's waist and slid under his shirt, running his fingers across the lower stomach. Ryou whined at the feeling and began pushing Bakura backwards onto the bed, furiously fighting for control._

_Having been pushed back, Bakura couldn't get a good aim at Ryous stomach, so his hands travelled round his back and ran over Ryou's spine. It was easy to feel, he noted, he would have to get Ryou to eat more before he became a pile of bones._

_The telltale sound of footsteps broke apart their session, Ryou pulling away and sitting back beside Bakura, desperately trying to fluff his hair back down. Bakura sat up and sighed, running his fingers over his own lips. Why did these moments only come at the shortest of times?_

_The doctors head peeped around the door._

"_Sorry for the delay, boys, but there's been a problem. I'll have to run up to the chemistry for the antibiotics - we're all out here. You can sit in the waiting room if you prefer?"_

_Bakura shook his head, "No no, we'll be fine waiting here."_

"_Righto, see you in about fifteen minutes." With that the door closed, and Ryou pounced for the second time, again catching Bakura by surprise. After the furious kissing displayed, Ryou lifted his head, beaming at Bakura, "We have fifteen minutes to enjoy ourselves!"_

"_So whats interrupting you?" Bakura purred, pulling Ryou back down. It was more awkward considering they had to avoid Ryou's sore arm but they managed to get a good kissing session going without causing any pain. Bakura's hands slid up Ryou's shirt and began toying with his nipples, causing Ryou to squeak in surprise. Bakura grinned and attacked Ryou's lips again, pushing the boy against the wall. Their tongues met again, play fighting in Ryou's mouth as Ryou decided that he could try and become the dominant in this situation. He slipped his own hand under Bakuras shirt, running his fingers ever so lightly over Bakura's bellybutton. He broke their never-ending kiss to slip down, and began licking at the bellybutton that had been revealed. Bakura let out a moan, trying to get back down to Ryou. He wanted to be the alpha, but Ryou was outwitting him! He may as well let Ryou try it, after all, Ryou hadn't tried anything before because Bakura had been in charge. _

_Ryou was nervous - he had never been in charge of a session before and it made him tremble. He had always been the receiver and wasn't really sure on how to go about being the giver. He finished playing with Bakura's bellybutton and slipped his hand down onto Bakuras trousers, which were warm already. Bakura closed his eyes, opened his mouth and let out a groan at the touch. He opened his eyes briefly to eye the clock - they had ten minutes. _

"_H-hurry, Ryou!" He managed to pant, leaning back against the wall. Ryou dropped onto the floor and rested his elbows on the edge of the bed, in between Bakuras legs._

"_I'll do my best, Yami. I've never tried this before." Ryou fumbled with Bakura's trousers, trying to undo them with only one hand. It was hard and in the end Bakura had to help him, before sitting back and closing his eyes again. Ryou took a large breath before taking Bakura into his mouth, gaining him a loud groan from Bakura's non-visible face. Ryou prayed he was doing the right thing and began to work, keeping his eyes on the clock as he did so. Seven minutes to go. He could hear Bakura panting, and it set himself off too. Hopefully he would be able to hold himself until they got home, at least. Bakura, on the other hand, was evidently going fast and Ryou decided to speed things up by running his tongue around it, causing Bakura to moan repeatedly. _

"_Ryou, that feels fucking amazing." Well, he gained a compliment, so he should have to try it more often and get more positive feedback. He was keen on different styles and proceeded to start humming, causing his mouth to vibrate from being closed. That was all it took for Bakura._

"_G-gah, Ryou, I'm going to-" That was the last notice Ryou got before his mouth became flooded. He paused, unsure what to do, before drinking it down and releasing Bakura. It was salty, like sea water, only it tasted nicer. Ryou licked his lips and climbed up on the bed beside Bakura._

"_Was that ok?" Ryou asked, laying his head on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura could only nod, his face streaked with sweat. Ryou smiled and cuddled up to Bakura, who suddenly shifted around so Ryou was against the wall._

"_We have five minutes. Five minutes for me to return the favour," Bakura said with a grin. Ryou blinked but could only grin as he leant back with a seductive mutter of 'Show me what you got.'_

_Bakura wasted no time in pulling away the clothing, not wanting to take them off fully incase they went a little over time. He gave Ryou a grin that showed his fangs briefly. _

"_Your in for the time of your life," He purred. Ryou's eyelids fluttered slightly as he let out a gentle sigh. Bakura examined Ryou, curling his tongue around the member as Ryou had done minutes before. He continued the tasting examination before engulfing it fully, gently rubbing his teeth on it to see what reaction he got. He heard a moan from Ryou and guessed the boy was trying not to let out anything too loud. Bakura knew his tactics well, using his free hand to caress Ryou's thigh gently. He would have done more about Ryou's upper half if they had not been in that particular position. In any case there was no time to start anything big. Bakura decided to try out Ryous' tactic of humming, and as soon as one vibration hit, Ryou cried out slightly."M-More, Yami!" Ryou whimpered, trying not to thrust into Bakuras throat for all he was worth. Bakura nodded, humming a little more before rolling his mouth around. His free hand continued to explore Ryou's thigh, travelling down to his knee and back. Ryou was watching the clock, "O-only three minutes, Bakura!"_

_Shit! He was running out of time and Ryou wasn't even close! Bakura frowned, thinking about his situation. He had been dying to try something new but was now even the time? With time on their side, yes. He pulled his mouth away, looking up at Ryou._

"_Turn over," he commanded, and Ryou, being helpless, obliged. Bakura took the member into his hand and began stretching it, before diving headfirst in and licking around Ryou's backside. He went as far as poking his tongue in to get Ryou over with quicker. Luckily, this tactic worked. Bakura hurriedly put Ryou back in his mouth seconds before he exploded, letting out a loud cry and filling Bakura's mouth almost to the brim. It was of a familiar taste and Bakura drank it down, before standing up and pulling his own clothing back up. He stood up and managed to get Ryou's clothing back up too, before climbing back onto the bed. Ryou shifted and cuddled back up to him, looking sweaty. The colour had returned to his cheeks. Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead._

"_You look a lot better, Ryou. Maybe we'll have to try this sort of thing more often," He chuckled. Ryou smiled and nodded._

"_This is the most fun doctors appointment I've ever had."_

_Just then, the door opened and the fat doctor waddled back in, sitting down in his chair._

"_I've got your prescription here, Mister Bakura. We examined your results and it's a simple infection that can be cleared up in a few days. The bite was somewhat different to what we expected in shape, though. Ah well, at least it wasn't savage. But I must say, your looking a little better already."_

_Ryou beamed, rubbing his face, "Maybe its relief doing the treatment." The doctor stood up and carried the prescription over, handing it to Bakura._

"_Sorry for the delay, boys, you may leave now."_

_Bakura took Ryou by the arm and they headed out, Ryou thanking the doctor as they went. Ryou leaned on Bakura as they went down the hallway, Bakura giving him a warning growl._

"_Im not bloody carrying you to the car, Ryou. Pick your feet up."_

_Ryou could only smile - his typical Yami, the kind of hard words, followed by a sweet sensation. The kind they had just committed in the doctors surgery. _

"_For the record, Bakura-" Ryou purred, "-I think your one heck of a savage animal."_

_END_


End file.
